1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor inspection apparatus and an inspection method using the apparatus, and, in particular, to a semiconductor inspection apparatus and an inspection method using the apparatus which is suitable for inspection of a semiconductor chip, having spherical connection terminals, and a semiconductor device (to-be-inspected device).
Recently, a semiconductor device is demanded to have a higher density, a higher speed and to be miniaturized. In order to meet the demand, a mounting method in which a plurality of semiconductor chips, each of which is not sealed by a package (a bare chip so-called), or a plurality of semiconductor devices of the BGA (Ball Grid Array) structure are directly loaded on a circuit substrate has been used.
In this mounting method, if one of the thus-arranged plurality of bare chips or semiconductor devices has a defect, the entire apparatus is defective. Accordingly, high reliability is demanded for the individual bare chips or semiconductor devices.
Therefore, an inspection of examining as to whether or not the individual bare chips or semiconductor devices function normally has been important.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, as an inspection method for a semiconductor device (hereinafter, a bare chip which is not sealed with resin and a semiconductor device which is sealed with resin are generically referred to as xe2x80x98semiconductor devicesxe2x80x99) which has spherically projecting spherical connection terminals on the bottom surface thereof, various inspection methods have been proposed and have been performed practically.
When performing an electrical operation inspection on such a type of semiconductor device, inspection needles of an inspection apparatus are caused to come into contact with the spherical connection terminals. It is necessary to perform electrical connection inspection of the respective spherical connection terminals with a little deterioration of the spherical connection terminals as possible. Further, high reliability and low-cost inspection is demanded.
As a semiconductor inspection apparatus in the related art, for example, there is an apparatus using a semiconductor test socket. This semiconductor socket is arranged so as to use probes (inspection needles) and thus inspect electrical operation of a semiconductor device. In this inspection method, a plurality of probes are arranged on an inspection substrate for corresponding to the plurality of spherical connection terminals formed on the bottom surface of the semiconductor device. In this inspection method, the extending ends of the probes are caused to directly come into contact with the spherical connection terminals and inspection is performed.
That is, this semiconductor test socket has the plurality of probes which are provided in the same arrangement as that of the plurality of spherical connection terminals of the semiconductor device. These probes have U-shaped bending portions, respectively. When the extending ends of the probes come into contact with the spherical connection terminals of the semiconductor device and are pressed, the bending portions bend and damage to the spherical connection terminals is reduced.
However, when electrical inspection of the semiconductor device is performed in the above-described probe inspection method, because the heights of the spherical connection terminals vary from each other, a case where connection with the probe may not be sufficient occurs. Thereby, inspection accuracy may be degraded.
Further, although the U-shaped bending portions are provided, when the extending ends of the probes come into contact with the spherical connection terminals, the shapes of the spherical connection terminals, which are formed of solder, may be changed.
The present invention is devised in consideration of the above-described problems, and an object of the present invention is to provide a semiconductor inspection apparatus and an inspection method using the apparatus which can perform inspection of a to-be-inspected semiconductor device having the spherical connection terminals, with high reliability without changing the shapes of the spherical connection terminals.
In order to solve these problems, the present invention uses various means.
A first semiconductor inspection apparatus, according to the present invention, for performing a test on a to-be-inspected device which has a spherical connection terminal, comprises:
a conductor layer formed on a supporting film, the conductor layer having a connection portion, the spherical connection terminal is connected to the connection portion, at least a shape of the connection portion being changeable;
a shock absorbing member, made of an elastically deformable and insulating material, for at least supporting the connection portion.
In a second semiconductor inspection apparatus according to the present invention, the connection portion has a single-layer or multilayer stacked stud bump projecting toward the spherical connection terminal which is loaded on the apparatus.
In a third semiconductor inspection apparatus according to the present invention, the multilayer stacked stud bump is made of different kinds of metals.
In a fourth semiconductor inspection apparatus according to the present invention, a surface of the connection portion is roughened.
In a fifth semiconductor inspection apparatus according to the present invention, a surface of the connection portion has a metal film formed thereon, the material of the metal film being different from the material of the connection portion.
In a sixth semiconductor inspection apparatus according the present invention, a cut portion is formed in the shock absorbing member.
In a seventh semiconductor inspection apparatus according to the present invention, the shock absorbing member comprises a combination of a plurality of division members.
In an eighth semiconductor inspection apparatus according to the present invention, the connection portion includes a ring-shaped portion and extending portions which extend from the ring-shaped portion toward the center of the ring-shaped portion.
In a ninth semiconductor inspection apparatus according to the present invention, the connection portion has a nail-head shape.
In a tenth semiconductor inspection apparatus according to the present invention, a cut portion is formed in the supporting film.
In an eleventh semiconductor inspection apparatus according to the present invention, the supporting film comprises a combination of a plurality of division film members.
In a twelfth semiconductor inspection apparatus according to the present invention, an electronic device is provided on a substrate which comprises the conductor layer and the supporting film.
In a thirteenth semiconductor inspection apparatus according to the present invention, a projection portion is formed to the shock absorbing member at a position at which the shock absorbing member faces the connection portion, the projecting member projecting toward the connection portion.
In a fourteenth semiconductor inspection apparatus according to the present invention, a supporting portion which supports the shock absorbing member is provided.
In a fifteenth semiconductor inspection apparatus according to the present invention, the supporting member has one of a depression and a projection formed thereto at a position at which the supporting member faces the connection portion.
In a sixteenth semiconductor inspection apparatus according to the present invention, a positioning mechanism which performs positioning between the to-be-inspected device having the spherical connection terminal and the connection portion is provided.
In a seventeenth semiconductor inspection apparatus according to the present invention, a guide pin is used as the positioning mechanism.
In an eighteenth semiconductor inspection apparatus according to the present invention, a guide-pin-attached frame is used as the positioning mechanism, the guide-pin-attached frame comprising a frame portion which holds the to-be-inspected device and a guide pin which is integrated with the frame portion.
In a nineteenth semiconductor inspection apparatus according to the present invention, the frame portion of the guide-pin-attached frame covers and holds the to-be-inspected device, and a taper surface for positioning the to-be-inspected device is formed on an inner surface of the frame portion.
In a twentieth semiconductor inspection apparatus according to the present invention, an aligning mechanism is formed to the frame portion, the aligning mechanism performing an aligning process on the to-be-inspected device so that the spherical connection terminal can be positioned at the connection portion.
In a twenty-first semiconductor inspection apparatus according to the present invention, a pressing mechanism is provided to the frame portion, the pressing mechanism pressing the to-be-inspected device in a loaded condition to the conductor layer.
In a twenty-second semiconductor inspection apparatus according to the present invention, an elastic member having a shock absorbing function is provided between the frame portion and the to-be-inspected device.
In a twenty-third semiconductor inspection apparatus according to the present invention, a positioning substrate is used as the positioning mechanism, the positioning substrate being located so as to face the to-be-inspected device which is loaded on the conductor layer, the positioning substrate having a hole which has a shape corresponding to the spherical connection terminal.
In a twenty-fourth semiconductor inspection apparatus according to the present invention, a drawing mechanism for drawing the spherical connection terminal is provided to the positioning substrate.
In a twenty-fifth semiconductor inspection apparatus according to the present invention, a substrate positioning mechanism for performing positioning between the hole and the connection portion is provided.
A first inspection method according to the present invention using any one of the above-described first through twenty-fifth semiconductor inspection apparatuses, the inspection method comprising the step of pressing the spherical connection terminal to the connection portion formed in the conductor layer so that elastic deformation occurs in the connection portion of the conductor layer and the shock absorbing member,
the elastic restoring force occurring in the connection portion and the shock absorbing member due to the elastic deformation causing the connection portion to be pressed to the spherical connection terminal so that electrical connection therebetween is provided.
A second inspection method according to the present invention using any one of the above-described twenty-third through twenty-fifth semiconductor inspection apparatuses, the inspection method comprising the steps of inserting the spherical connection terminal into the hole of the positioning substrate and thus positioning the spherical connection terminal, then causing the spherical connection terminal to be electrically connected with the connection terminals while maintaining the condition where the positioning has been performed, and performing a test of the to-be-inspected device.
A third inspection method according to the present invention using the above-described twenty-third semiconductor inspection apparatus, the inspection method comprising the step of vibrating at least one of the positioning substrate and the to-be-inspected device and thus positioning the spherical connection terminal in the hole of the positioning substrate.
A fourth inspection method according to the present invention using the above-described twenty-fourth semiconductor inspection apparatus, the inspection method comprising the steps of forming a suction path in the positioning substrate and connecting a suction apparatus to the suction path, and
positioning the spherical connection terminal in the hole of the positioning substrate as a result of the spherical connection terminal being drawn to the suction path.
A fifth inspection method according to the present invention using the above-described twenty-fourth semiconductor inspection apparatus, the inspection method comprising the steps of forming the positioning substrate of a porous material and connecting a suction apparatus to the positioning substrate,
positioning the spherical connection terminal in the hole of the positioning substrate as a result of the spherical connection terminal being drawn to the positioning substrate.
In the above-described first semiconductor inspection apparatus, the shape of the connection portion of the conductor layer can change, to which connection portion the spherical connection terminal is connected. Accordingly, the shape of the connection portion changes along the outer shape of the spherical connection terminal in the condition where the to-be-inspected device is loaded on the semiconductor inspection apparatus. Thereby, the contact area between the connection portion and the spherical connection terminal increases, and, thus, electrical connection therebetween can be ensured.
In order to enable change of the shape of the connection portion, it is necessary to form the conductor layer to be thin. Thereby, the mechanical strength of the conductor layer may be degraded. However, because the conductor layer is supported on the supporting film, the mechanical strength of the conductor layer is maintained.
For the connection portions, the supporting film may not be provided so that improved electrical connection with the spherical connection terminal can be provided. Because the supporting film is not provided for the connection portions, the mechanical strength of the connection portions would normally be degraded. However, the connection portion is supported by the shock absorbing member. The shock absorbing member is made of an elastically deformable insulating material. Accordingly, when a strong force is applied to the connection portion, the shock absorbing function of the shock absorber prevents permanent deformation of the connection portion. As a result, stable inspection can always be performed.
In the above-described second semiconductor inspection apparatus, the single layer or multi-layer stacked stud bump is provided on the connection portion, and the stud bump projects toward the spherical connection terminal which is being loaded. Thereby, the electrical connection with the spherical connection terminal can be improved. Further, by appropriately selecting the number of stacked layers of the stud bump, the height of the stud bump can be easily adjusted so that the connection with the spherical connection terminal can be the best electrical connection.
Further, the stud bump can be formed by using the wire bonding technique which is generally used as a semiconductor manufacturing technique. Accordingly, the stud bump can be formed at a low cost and efficiently.
In the above-described third semiconductor inspection apparatus, by forming the multilayer stacked stud bumps of the different kinds of metals, the material of the projecting-end-portion stud bump can be selected so that the compatibility between the material of the projecting-end-portion stud bump and the material of-the spherical connection terminal is good. Also, the material of the other stud bump can be selected so that the compatibility between the material of the stud bump and the material of the connection portion is good, and, also, the compatibility between the material of the stud bump and the material of the projecting-end-portion stud bump or another stud bump is good.
Thus, the connection between the projecting-end-portion stud bump and the spherical connection terminal can be a good connection, the connection between the projecting-end-portion stud bump and the other stud bump can be a good connection, and the connection between the stud bump and the connection portion can be a good connection. Further, in a case where the lower stud bump includes a plurality of stacked stud bumps, the connection between each pair of adjacent stud bumps of the plurality of stacked stud bumps 16B can be a good connection.
In the above-described fourth semiconductor inspection apparatus, by roughening the surfaces of the connection portion, the thus-formed roughened surface has minute unevenness thereon, and thus, the substantial surface area thereof is large. When the spherical connection terminal 2 comes into contact with the connection portion, the minute projections of the roughened surface dig into the spherical connection terminal 2. Thereby, electrical connection between the connection portion and the spherical connection terminal can be ensured.
In the above-described fifth semiconductor inspection apparatus, the different kind of metal film is provided on the surface of the connection portion. The different kind of metal film provides a good connection with the spherical connection terminal, and also, provides a good connection with the connection portion. Accordingly, even if the direct connection between the connection portion and the spherical connection terminal is not a good connection, the connection between the connection portion and the spherical connection terminal can be a good electrical connection as a result of inserting the different kind of metal film between the connection portion and the spherical connection terminal. Thereby, the electrical connection between the connection portion and the spherical connection terminal can be improved, and also, the connection portion can be protected.
In the above-described sixth and seventh semiconductor inspection apparatuses, by forming the cut portions in the shock absorbing member, or by forming the shock absorbing member to be the combination of the plurality of division members, the elasticity of the shock absorbing member increases due to the shape thereof. Thereby, the shock absorbing function of the shock absorbing member increases. Accordingly, projection of the connection portion can be ensured.
In the above-described eighth semiconductor inspection apparatus, the connection portion includes the ring-shaped portion and the extending portion which extends from the ring-shaped portion toward the center of the ring-shaped portion. Thereby, the shape of the extending portion can be easily changed. Accordingly, the shape of the extending portion easily changes along the outer shape of the spherical connection terminal. As a result, it is possible to surely connect the connection portion and spherical connection terminal with one another with a weak pressing force.
In the above-described ninth semiconductor inspection apparatus, as a result of the connection portion having a nail head shape, the connection portion is supported as a cantilever. Accordingly, the shape of the connection portion easily changes as a result of the-spherical connection terminal being loaded. As a result, it is possible to surely connect the connection portion and spherical connection terminal with one another with a weak pressing force.
In the above-described tenth and eleventh semiconductor inspection apparatuses, by forming the cut portion in the supporting film, it is possible that the supporting film has elasticity. Further, by forming the supporting film to be the combination of the plurality of division film members, a gap can be formed between each pair of adjacent division film members. Thereby, various stresses which occur when the to-be-inspected device is loaded are absorbed as a result of the shape of the supporting film being changed, or as a result of the division film members moving in the gaps. Thereby, it is possible to prevent unnecessary stresses from being applied to the position at which the spherical connection terminal comes into contact with the connection portion.
In the above-described twelfth semiconductor inspection apparatus, as a result of the electronic device being provided on the substrate which includes the conductor layer and supporting film, part or all of a semiconductor inspection process which is performed on the to-be-inspected device can be performed by the electronic device provided on the substrate.
In the above-described thirteenth semiconductor device, the projection portion is formed to the shock absorbing member at the position at which the shock absorbing member faces the connection portion. The projecting portion projects toward the connection portion. Thus, the distance between the projection portion and the connection portion is small. Accordingly, protection of the connection portion can be ensured.
In the above-described fourteenth semiconductor inspection apparatus, by providing the supporting member which supports the shock absorbing member, the supporting member can support the shock absorbing member, the shape of the shock absorbing member elastically changing. Thereby, it can be prevented that the shape of the shock absorbing member unnecessary changes. Further, it can also be prevented that the shock absorbing member moves from a predetermined position.
In the above-described fifteenth semiconductor inspection apparatus, the supporting member has one of a depression and a projection formed thereto at a position at which the supporting member faces the connection portion. For example, in the case where the depression is formed in the supporting member, even if the spherical connection terminal is pressed with an excessive pressing force, and thereby, a large change of the shape of the shock absorbing member occurs, this large change of the shape of the shock absorbing member can be received by the depressions. Accordingly, it is possible to maintain the shock absorbing function of the shock absorbing member.
In the case where the projection is formed on the supporting member, even if the spherical connection terminals are pressed with an excessive pressing force, and thereby, a large change of the shape of the shock absorbing member would normally occur, the shock absorbing member comes into contact with the projection and thus the shape of the shock absorbing member cannot change more. Accordingly, the change of the shape of the shock absorbing member is restrained by the projection and actually a large change of the shape of the shock absorbing member does not occur. Thereby, the shock absorbing member can be protected. Therefore, according to a desired one of the above-mentioned functions, the depression or the projection may be selected.
In the above-described sixteenth semiconductor inspection apparatus, the positioning mechanism which performs the positioning between the spherical connection terminal and the connection portion is provided. Thereby, the positioning between the spherical connection terminal and the connection portion can be easily and accurately performed. Accordingly, reliability of the connection between the spherical connection terminal and connection terminal can be improved.
In the above-described seventeenth semiconductor inspection apparatus, the guide pin is used as the positioning mechanism. Thereby, the positioning between the spherical connection terminal and the connection portion can be performed with a simple arrangement.
In the above-described eighteenth semiconductor inspection apparatus, the guide-pin-attached frame is used as the positioning mechanism, the guide-pin-attached frame comprising the frame portion which holds the to-be-inspected device and a guide pin which is integrated with the frame portion. Thereby, the to-be-inspected device itself (the outer shape of the device and so forth) can be used to provide a reference position for positioning of the to-be-inspected device. Accordingly, high-accuracy positioning can be performed.
In the above-described nineteenth semiconductor inspection apparatus, the frame portion of the guide-pin-attached frame covers and holds the to-be-inspected device, and the taper surface for positioning the to-be-inspected device is formed on an inner surface of the frame portion. Accordingly, merely by inserting the to-be-inspected device into the frame portion, the to-be-inspected device is guided by the taper surface and positioned at a predetermined loading position. Thus, the positioning process of the to-be-inspected device, that is, the positioning between the spherical connection terminal and the connection portion can be easily performed.
In the above-described twentieth semiconductor inspection apparatus, the aligning mechanism is formed to the frame portion, the aligning mechanism performing the aligning process on the to-be-inspected device. Accordingly, even if the position of the spherical connection terminal is not coincident with the position of the connection portion immediately after the to-be-inspected device 1 is inserted into the frame portion, the aligning mechanism performs the aligning process and thus the position of the spherical connection terminal become coincident with the position of the connection portion.
In the above-described twenty-first semiconductor inspection apparatus, the pressing mechanism is provided to the frame portion, the pressing mechanism pressing the to-be-inspected device in the loaded condition to the conductor layer. Thereby, a predetermined pressing forth is applied between the spherical connection terminal and the connection portion. As a result, electrical connection therebetween can be improved, and also, the spherical connection terminal can be prevented from shifting from the connection portion during measurement.
In the above-described twenty-second semiconductor inspection apparatus, the elastic member having the shock absorbing function is provided between the frame portion and the to-be-inspected device. Accordingly, even if an excessive pressing forth or an unnecessary external force is applied, the stress due to the pressing force or the external force is absorbed by the elastic member. Thus, the spherical connection terminal and the connection portion can be prevented from being damaged.
In the above-described twenty-third semiconductor inspection apparatus, the positioning substrate is used as the positioning mechanism, the positioning substrate being located so as to face the to-be-inspected device which is loaded on the conductor layer and having the hole which has the shape corresponding to the spherical connection terminal. Thereby, by merely loading the to-be-inspected device on the positioning substrate so that the spherical connection terminal is inserted into the hole, the positioning between the spherical connection terminal and the connection portion can be performed. Thus, positioning between the spherical connection terminal and the connection portion can be performed easily and efficiently.
In the above-described twenty-fourth semiconductor inspection apparatus, fourth inspection method and fifth inspection method, the drawing mechanism for drawing the spherical connection terminal is provided to the positioning substrate. Thereby, the spherical connection terminal is drawn by the drawing mechanism and is inserted into the hole of the positioning substrate. Thus, because the spherical connection terminal is forcibly positioned in the hole by the drawing force which the drawing mechanism generates, the positioning process can be performed surely.
In the above-described twenty-fifth semiconductor inspection apparatus, the substrate positioning mechanism for performing the positioning between the hole and the connection portion is provided. Thereby, the positioning between the hole and connection portion can be performed with high accuracy. Accordingly, the positioning between the spherical connection terminal which is inserted into the hole and the connection portion can be performed with high accuracy.
In the above-described first inspection method, the spherical connection terminal is pressed to the connection portion formed in the conductor layer so that elastic deformation occurs in the connection portion of the conductor layer and the shock absorbing member. Thereby, the shape of the connection portion changes along the outer shape of the spherical connection terminal. Accordingly, the spherical connection terminal is prevented from being damaged by the connection terminal.
Further, as a result of the shape of the connection portion changing, the contact area between the connection portion and the spherical connection terminal increases. Accordingly, the electrical connection between the connection portion and the spherical connection terminal can be improved.
Further, the elastic restoring force occurring in the connection portion and the shock absorbing member due to the elastic deformation causes the connection portion to be pressed to the spherical connection terminal. Accordingly, a predetermined pressing force is always applied between the connection portion and the spherical connection terminal in the connected condition. Thus, electrical connection between the connection portion and the spherical connection terminal can be improved.
In the above-described second inspection method, merely by inserting the spherical connection terminal into the hole of the positioning substrate, the positioning of the spherical connection terminal can be performed. While maintaining the thus-positioned condition, the spherical connection terminal is electrically connected with the connection portion. Then, a test of the to-be-inspected apparatus is performed. Thereby, the connection portion and the spherical connection terminal can be connected with one another with good accuracy, and thus, the reliability of the inspection can be improved.
In the above-described third inspection method, at least one of the positioning substrate and the to-be-inspected device is vibrated and thus the spherical connection terminal is positioned in the hole of the positioning substrate. Thereby, the to-be-inspected device relatively moves on the positioning substrate, then, the spherical connection terminal is inserted into the hole of the positioning substrate, and thus, the spherical connection terminal is positioned. Thus, the positioning between the spherical connection terminal and the hole (that is, the positioning of the spherical connection terminal and the connection portion) can be performed easily and automatically.